


butterfly soup

by missmisthios (aspiepatsy)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I haven't written anything in like months and it shows, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiepatsy/pseuds/missmisthios
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles centred around the AC: Odyssey crew trying to be functional adults - ranging from angst to fluff to fuckboy shenanigans





	butterfly soup

Sunlight danced off the delicate stained-glass windows of the museum, the humid breeze weaving itself around every leaf and blossom of the crab apple trees, their petals skittering across the cobblestone stairs, painting it in varying shades of strawberry and cream. 

Kassandra stood leaning against a stone pillar by the ground fountain in the courtyard, her varsity jacket tied around her waist in an attempt to keep cool, the latest episode of the New Albion Radio Hour podcast coming through her headphones, just loud enough to keep her mind busy while she waited for Phoibe’s class. She’d already heard it last night but there was something about Paul Shapera’s voice that paired well with the day, gentle, his story growing more entrancing with each sentence. 

She had deliberately arrived early, partly because she knew Professor Barnabas wouldn’t mind her taking a half-day, and it was nice to have a little bit of time to herself. Her summer had been non-stop working and that first week back at school felt like one big pissing contest over who was still relevant and well-liked. Suppose that’s one thing that never changes. 

After about 10 minutes, Kassandra moved to a nearby bench, straightening her aviators and giving a cursory glance to the memorial plaque screwed onto the back of the seat. The sun disappeared behind the clock tower that crowned the museum, giving her momentary relief from the blunt heat. 

“Kassandra, Kassandra!” A hurried voice broke out from the crowd of school children milling around the path to the car park, momentarily drawing the attention of passers-by before they kept walking. 

Phoibe waved her arms to be seen amidst the group, one hand tightly clutching a wooden eagle, the carved lines of feathers dulled and marred together by years of handling, and the other holding a lilac and white striped bag, emblazoned with the museum logo. 

Her dandelion overalls were covered in various stickers and badges, some from the teacher and others themed after various exhibits. A neon blue scrunchie kept her hair up, the fabric dotted with cartoony strawberries, tied three times over due to the elastic having snapped the week before. 

Wrapping her earphones around her phone as she walked towards her, Kassandra quickly pocketed it before holding out her arms, letting Phoibe run towards her, dramatically stumbling back when she reached her, throwing her arms around her waist. 

“Careful shortstop, you almost knocked me over.” Placing her hand on the top of Phoibe’s head, she ruffled her hair before giving a small wave to the teacher overseeing the group which she returned. Even though she’d been picking Phoibe up for the past month, Kassandra couldn’t help but pick up an accusatory glance each time she bumped into her teacher. Maybe it was the bike? Or the reputation of her uni? Eager to avoid any more anxiety over the situation, Kassandra put her hands on Phoibe’s shoulders, moving back. “Did you stay out of trouble?” 

Phoibe gave a noncommittal hum, earning a suspicious glare from Kassandra, a look that her faux-innocent smile did little to assuage. Beaming up at her, Phoibe quickly changed the subject. “Did you get here on Phobos?” 

“Actually, yeah, I did.” Kassandra held her hand out for Phoibe to take, ushering her across the lot to where the Suzuki in question was propped up. “Your jacket and helmet are there on the back – get them on.” 

“Whoa, you got me new gear?!” Phoibe let go of Kassandra’s hand, skipping up to the bike, holding out her wooden eagle as she went, leaving Kassandra to jog after her. 

Tentatively, Phoibe picked up the small jacket draped over the pillion, examining it then glancing back at Kassandra expectantly. 

“Yeah, I was going to wait until your birthday but I feel bad about not being around for a while.” Kassandra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, but Phoibe was too busy pulling on the jacket to notice the hint of guilt in her voice. 

It had been the first summer she’d spent away from Phoibe, and even now it still felt like she’d let her down, despite knowing full well that Alexios had taken over in her stead. Sometimes she felt like they were still back in Kephallonia, with Phoibe tracking down Kassandra on her walk home and just talking, somehow about everything and nothing, and everything just felt at peace. 

“Put your jacket on, I’ll put little Chara in the saddlebag.” Leaning over to the other side of the pillion seat, Kassandra unzipped the bag, paused, then straightened up again. “Oh, and whatever’s in there.” She finished, pointing to the bag from the museum gift shop. 

“Oh, I forgot(!) There’s something in here for you.” Phoibe was practically bouncing around, hurriedly getting her other arm into the sleeve of the leather jacket before digging around in the paper bag to find the gift among the other trinkets she bought. 

“For me?” Kassandra knelt, balancing on the balls of her feet so she was level with Phoibe. “Do I get to guess what it is?” 

“Nope.” Phoibe produced a polished ammonite fossil, almost triumphantly. 

Kassandra gently took the fossil from Phoibe’s outstretched palm, turning it over to inspect it. For a moment, the gradient of olive and carob curved and melted together like the overgrown paths over the mountain ridges back on Kephallonia. 

Tossing it up a few times, Kassandra palmed it into her pocket on the last catch. “It’s almost as old as Markos.” 

Phoibe chuckled, zipping up her jacket after handing Kassandra the bag and Chara. “C’mon, he’s not that old.” 

“Maybe not when you last saw him.” Kassandra scoffed, putting everything in the saddlebag. Fishing her keys out from her jean pockets, she slung her leg over the seat, stabilizing the bike. “Speaking of, he called the other day, something about wanting to come over in a few weeks and see us – no doubt he’ll have a favour he needs at least one of us for.” 

“Just like old times, right Kass?” Phoibe gripped onto Kassandra’s jacket for stability as she got her right leg over the other side of the seat, grabbing her helmet and clipping it on once they were both steady. 

A little too conscious of how much time had passed since she left home, Kassandra shook her head, as if trying to dislodge the thought. She could feel Phoibe’s helmet pressing up against her back as she got a solid grip around her waist, her knuckles turning pale with the effort. A wry smile made its way across her face, her drop in mood punctuated by a brief exhale. 

Unclipping her helmet from the bike handles, Kassandra pulled it over her head and flicked down the visor, the tinted glass falling into place with a dull click. 

“Just like old times, kid.” 


End file.
